


豢猫

by ichikyuumomo



Category: all凯 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-21 13:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichikyuumomo/pseuds/ichikyuumomo





	1. Chapter 1

第一章 公主俪的猫妖

史载，南渝国长公主瑰姿艳逸，行处潇洒，有巾帼之风。明盛九年，北岐国来犯，公主俪披甲上阵，数立战功，位至大将军源无偏麾中副将。明盛十一年，北岐国再度进犯，众数十万，公主俪落乱军中，源无偏弯弓射之，正中其颈。公主俪薨落，谥镇北将军，以军礼举殡。

问罪源无偏，秋十二斩于午门，皆拍手称快。

公主俪饲有一猫，通体浑白，异瞳，一蓝一赤。自宫墙跃出，至于午门，见源无偏尸，毁其皮肉，食其心。皆惊，言通灵猫妖。——《拾异谈》

 

那猫儿懒懒一问：“人找是找到了，你打算怎么办？”

少年睁开眼，那双眼有如照幽花之水，含着深秋冷意，“自然是让他求生不得求死不能。”

猫儿嗤笑，“你总是这么说。”

少年淡淡道：“我也依此而活。”

猫儿像是叹息，“也是。”

“拍卖会就在今晚，他会参加的。”

“怎么？”

“他会买下我的。”

“你怎么知道？”

“便是不买也有别的法子。”

猫儿呼噜一声，“若是主办方发现你顶替了拍卖品，那可如何是好？”

少年拽了拽手腕上的银链子，“不如何。”

猫儿忽而含糊地笑了几声，“也是，毕竟拍卖的主题是——美人。”

少年眼尾上勾着，他微微一笑。

那双眼含了丹露，盛了艳酒，潋滟水镜里，映着火云连天，苍穹无尽。

 

“和田秀雄死了。”

灯光变幻里，说话者笑容玩味。

年轻男子凑到她身边，轻轻嗅着她身上的香气，低声应道：“喔，和田组那个老头啊。听说被本家看不爽，早被拉下台了，窝在京都好几年了都。谁干掉的他？”

李南岳问得漫不经心，看她却看得专心致志。

他喜欢这样热闹喧哗的场所和灯红酒绿的夜晚。醇酒的香气和暧昧一同升温发酵，连说话都要凑近着才能听得清，呼吸贴着呼吸，距离亲吻只有几厘米。

江近雪仿佛未曾察觉男人的动作，垂着眼，晃动杯中的龙舌兰，琥珀色的酒水与冰块相拥。

她启开丹唇，吐出一个名字：“源京司。”

李南岳神色微微一僵。

一旦靠近这个女人，他整个脑子里都充斥着烈性酒精，神魂都恍惚，此时只有听到那个男人的名字，才稍稍清醒。“源家与和田组不是合作关系吗？”

华国新安城的源家。

源京司，源家的摄政王。

年轻，残忍，手段雷厉。

“合作？我看和田那个老头可不是这么想的，从前和田组不得不交割某些东西，以获得源家的庇护，但现在或许是觉得独立的日子该到了吧。”她轻轻笑着，“说来可笑，他在位时没能要得回来的东西，下台了反倒能拿得回来不成？还巴巴地把源家那位请到京都去，什么也没得到，还被人拿了命走。”

李南岳给自己狠狠灌了一口酒，“他想要什么？”

“东南海那条线。”

烈酒一路烧向胃，再沿着血管，直冲脑门。

李南岳“呵”地笑了一声，“鸿门宴。”

江近雪低低地嗯了一声，“和田打的好算盘。”

李南岳替她说了下去，“他一开始冲的就是源家那位的命去的。源家那位恐怕，恐怕也是冲着整个和田组去的。”他顿了顿，“和田组倒了，和国那边，只怕要变天。”

江近雪笑而不语。

李南岳自顾自地道：“乱些好啊，我们这种人不就习惯混乱和阴暗里吗。”

江近雪听了咯咯直笑，眼波流转，“你就不好奇——和田秀雄是怎么死的吗？”

 

和田秀雄是怎么死的？

恐怕他自己都想不到。

这个春天的某日，他静坐在临水的阁亭里，静候来客。窗楹雕花，窗扉启开，面朝对岸盛放的垂樱，暖风一熏，空气都侵染着粉雾与淡香。

可他幽居京都这几年，早看腻了这般景象。

再艳丽的花也比不上血色惊艳。

左右两面墙格，饰着写意山水图，皆出自名家之手——他晚年好风雅，客客气气将画师请来，愿意来的，便以座上宾礼遇。便是不愿意的，隔天给那画师送去半截指头，人也会乖乖顺顺前来给他作画。

可是，也只有和田秀雄知道，那写意风流的画卷背后，藏了怎样的人形杀人武器。

上好的杀手，悄声，闭目，无息，身体与杀意合二为一，于是隐于无形。

只要他一声令下，这座临水阁亭便要染血。

那只怕比红叶要璀璨千百倍。

毕竟，那是源京司的血。

和田秀雄只要稍稍一想，双手便会神经质地颤栗，瞳孔在一瞬间因为兴奋而扩散。

“他只带了一个翻译和一个……少年。一个长相漂亮的少年。”

源京司抵达和田府邸门口，从车上下来的第一时间，便有专人通过对讲机向和田秀雄汇报。

和田秀雄心中同时升起轻微的不悦和微妙的窃喜。

看来那位年轻的军火商还是犯了错，以为对一个退居二线的老头便可以毫无戒备。

与此同时，源京司抬眼一望，青石阶向上绵延。

昨夜小雨，石阶仍湿润着，时光与雨水滋长了青苔，无声地铺在年长月久的石阶上。

他将手伸给身边的人，“把手给我。”

执事闻声微微侧过目光，虽不通中文，却也猜了个大概。

他面上仍旧神色如常，心中却暗暗忖度：“威名赫赫的军火商，出门会客也要带着情人啊。”

不怪乎执事这样想，任谁瞧见这容姿秀丽的少年，都会不由得往某些方面猜测。

少年打扮简单，也不过身着白衬衫黑裤，却美丽得直摄人心，他撩起眼皮直视你时，便是艳若桃李；垂眸沉默不语时，又如初雪茭白。

饶是见识多广的老执事，心中也不由震颤，他不由得想：那位军火商一定很宠爱这位少年情人。

证据便是，少年面对源京司伸出的手，却是瞧也不瞧，自顾自地拾阶而上。

而受了冷落的源京司也只是无声地笑了笑，跟着上前，翻译紧随其后。

一行三人，随着老执事的指引，来到临水阁亭前，又被搜了一次身。

源京司面露不快。

老执事略带歉意地解释：“这也是为了谈判的顺利。”

听完翻译的传达，源京司整了整西装，意味不明地一笑：“那我可是给足了诚意。”

老执事唯有鞠躬致谢。

少年的目光漫不经心地落在湖面上，樱花瓣逐着水流，流向不知何处。

时隔几年，和田秀雄终于与源京司再度会面。

他仍旧年轻英俊，握手时，和田秀雄与他四目相对，那双黑沉的眼眸与其说是无悲无喜，不如说更像一只独行了千年的孤狼，从风雪地而来，侵染了化不开的疏冷与无情。

和田秀雄心下一跳，不祥的预感如同冰冷的蛇附着于骨。

他不动声色地按住了自己不断跳动的右眼皮。

仆人取来坐垫，摆上茶点。

再一看，源京司坐在他的对面，神色如常。

翻译位于源京司的右后方，那名少年则坐在源京司的左手边，微微低头瞧着眼前的茶点，露出一段洁白纤细的后颈。

和田秀雄注意到了他，微微皱着眉，质问源京司为何将这样的人带到这种场合。

显然也往某些方面猜测了。

少年闻言，抬起头看向和田秀雄，那双眼睛分明没有什么情绪，却锋锐得像刀，和田秀雄仿佛能感觉到皮肤轻微的刺痛。

源京司回答他：“这是我的刀。”

“刀？”和田秀雄因为被一个孩子威慑到而心情不虞，他阴沉着面色，“请你不要说笑。”

源京司直视他，“不必担心，这把刀正收在刀鞘里。”

和田秀雄冷哼一声，“我只看到他猫一样不详的双眼。”

源京司不置可否。

和田秀雄微微倾身，一双鹰一般的眼睛折射着锐利的寒芒，“每把刀的主人都认为自己绝不会为刀刃所伤，我认为这是一种自大，阁下如何？”

源京司并不认可：“不，那只能说明这把刀从一开始就不曾臣服。这样的刀，还是事先折断为好。”

源京司说到做到，接下来用行动证明他将如何折断不听话的刀。

在他拒绝了和田秀雄提出的收回东南海那条军火运输线的要求之后，这位年逾耳顺的老人垂着头，发出低低的笑声。

那残忍的杀意与狂热还未迟暮。

源京司面不改色。

少年神态自若地直起身子，双手一张，手中茶杯落地，碎成数片。

和田秀雄神情阴鹜地盯着他被摔成片的九谷烧制茶具。

昂贵的画卷被挥刀破开，左右两名武士自地狱冲出。

天空急速转阴，阳光被遮掩。

少年弯身，将碎片夹在指间，手腕一旋，碎瓷片被震力甩出。

花可为剑，叶可为刀。何况上好的瓷片。

连惨叫也不曾有，右面的武士猛地顿足，在和田秀雄震惊的目光中，轰然倒地。仔细一看，他的脖颈被刺了个对穿，暗红色的血正汩汩流出。

少年偏过头，看向剩下的那名武士，对他微微一笑。

天地都失色。

他紧缩着瞳孔，害怕随时飞出的碎瓷片，举刀防备。

那少年却仿佛对这一招失去了兴趣，他起身，向静躺的尸体走去，拾起那把掉落在地的武士刀，举在手中欣赏了一会。

竟然把源京司丢在身后不管。

源京司却像对眼前的事态毫无察觉似的，甚至静静地品起茶来，还同和田秀雄分享感受：“香气清郁，味如甘琼，好茶。”

翻译吊着一口气没晕过去，牙齿打着颤，哆哆嗦嗦地接着翻。

和田秀雄脸色阴沉极了。

武士杀手疾冲而上，向着源京司劈刀而下。

只差几厘米。

手腕一麻，刀被挑开了。

他被震退几步，少年单手执刀，刀尖向着他，眉眼清丽，勾着唇，神情似笑非笑。

完全的挑衅。

武士杀手额上沁出冷汗，不得不接下少年的挑衅。

兵刃相接，铮鸣不断。

武士杀手紧咬着牙，心思越发下沉。出乎他的意料，少年挥刀势如惊雷，大开大合，偏生又辅以巧劲，刀刀绵密，攻守兼备，叫人寻不出破绽。

那是完全是军中的打法，尤其像华国古代军中的刀法，破敌与守备兼具，挥刀则刀气横扫，收刀则定如岩松。

然而，那样的刀法早就随着时代的流逝与热兵器的发展失传了，至于今日，除却历史记载，恐怕再无人知晓。

而这个这个唇红齿白的少年，简直就像一名活生生的——从刀光剑影的古代军中穿越而来的将士。

这是武士杀手首级落地前最后一个想法。

喷涌而出的鲜红色的液体溅落在少年脸上，他眨了眨眼，神情却是一瞬间的无辜与茫然。

他转过身，对上和田秀雄阴鹜的眼神。

谁又会猜得到，一只看起来乖顺甜美的家猫能置人于死地呢？

和田秀雄心中郁结着惊怒。

少年一步一步地向他走来，白衣黑裤，容色清丽，让人轻易联想起京都的春雪，压在花枝上的一抹纯白冷意。

可是当他走近，便能看清他浑身浴血，手中握着刀，斜斜向下的刀尖也滴着血。

哪里来的京都春雪，分明是来自地狱的恶鬼。

拿起对讲机的手被少年斩落时，和田秀雄想，今年看不到红叶了。

仍是不甘，和田秀雄捂着流血的手腕，哈哈大笑着警告这个少年：“あの男、心はないぞ。いつかお前も捨てられる。”

源京司回头一看，翻译已经翻着白眼厥过去了。

少年眼帘低垂，很温柔似的，“知ってるよ。俺に食わられたから。”

刀身瞬间刺穿和田秀雄的胸口，他瞪大了眼睛，露出不可思议的神情。

少年猛地收刀。

窗外，闲花静落水面。

叱咤了半生的极道男人死在一只猫的手中。

少年随手把刀丢在一边，背着光，向源京司走去。

源京司问：“他说了什么？”

少年恢复了冷淡的神情，“没什么。”

源京司站起身，眯着眼看他，“我从来不知道你会日文。”

少年与他擦肩而过，忽然站定，“我在和国待过，为了找人。找了很多年，也没有找到。”

“哦？”源京司有些好奇。

少年却不再说话，推门而出。

源京司喊他：“王俊凯。”

少年已经跨出门槛，他染着血的衣角随风而动，身影在春日和煦的阳光中逐渐模糊，仿佛要随风而去。

枝头的樱花在摇曳。

少年微微仰着头，似乎看向天空的某处。

 

——那个男人可没有心。总有一天你也会被抛弃的。

——我知道的。因为，他的心被我吃了啊。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

和田秀雄的死，预示了源家与和田组的决裂。

和田组几乎方寸大乱。

过去的和田组为了寻求源家的庇护，甚至甘愿将手中的资源分割于源家，但过了这么些年，对于目前这个和国的第一大组来说，那些艰涩的过去多少叫人难堪。可难堪归难堪，要和田组与源家撕破脸皮，那也是万万不敢的。

组员们无不在暗自咒骂和田秀雄，非要挑一个最不清净的死法。

刺杀源京司？

和田秀雄的日子确实过得太舒坦了些，以至于消息闭塞——源京司以天价拍下了一位少年美人，最初大家私底下还嘲笑源京司被色欲冲昏了头，花如此价钱就买个消遣的玩意儿。哪曾想知，那根本不是什么可供消遣的玩意儿，而是活生生的杀人机器。他侬丽明艳的脸蛋或许是他曾供奉上帝左右的证明，可他一拔刀，处处血溅，踏着尸骨走到你跟前，你便知道，他早已堕天，化身地狱修罗。

源京司特意带着这么个东西赴约，和田秀雄竟还敢妄为。

那可不是死得明明白白么。

一封合情合理的宣战书被递到源京司手中，连带着，和田组也遭了殃。

源京司还没有动作，反倒是惊惧和血气致使和田组主动宣战。

若论火力，实在没有任何一个组织可与军火商出身的源家相匹敌，战局最后，和田组当任组长人头落地。

方是时，遥远的山中隐隐传来神社撞钟的长鸣。

云间月淡去，残星消退。

拂晓了。

庭院墙沿处一株花苏枋舒展了叶茎，向着天幕，托出明黄色的花瓣。晨风微微，柔绸般的花瓣随之轻颤，风止，复而沉寂。

少年跪坐在廊沿处，身上穿着素色和服，正拢着袖望天。

源京司永远摸不透他在看什么，在想什么。

有时他怀疑少年或许是只不通人语的猫，有柔软雪白的皮毛，水蓝色的眸子圆而晶莹，静默地注视着人类，无喜亦无悲。

十分罕见地，觉察到源京司的靠近，王俊凯蓦地望了过来。

源京司心中突地一跳。

少年的眼尾流动着浅朱砂般的红，双眼皮的线条清晰，深浅适当，宛如工笔绘就。

从源京司的角度俯望，可见他洁白柔软的后颈，优美的骨节纵深而下，消失在和服后领中。

这就是源京司在拍卖会上以天价拍下的美人。

那美人神色寡淡，近乎洁白的雪，道：“我今天要外出。”

源京司皱起眉，“什么？”

王俊凯看出源京司的不悦，面无表情地重复了一遍，“我说我今天要外出。”

这是少年跟了他一年多，第一次“告假”。

源京司同样面无表情地问他：“去哪？”

“禅知寺。”

“去做什么”

“取一样旧物。”

“几时回来？”

“日落之前。”

“那么，日落之前记得回来。”

不顾王俊凯瞬间睁大的双眼，源京司的手掌落在他乌黑的发顶，不轻不重地压了压，随即收回手，转身进了屋。

源京司手心的余温残落在他的发间，他像是被烫到了，蓦然起身，拧起长眉，望向男人离去的背影。

少年露出困惑的神色。

 

京都寺院众多，禅知院是为其一，属临济宗，坐落在深山，沿山路向上可达。因规模稍小，虽自有其掌故，故而平日里香客甚少，十分清净。

此时春意渐盛，山樱已经枝吐粉白，向上遥遥一望，明蓝色的天幕下，春绿叠浪，缀着细雪般的山樱花。

院门两侧是石砌的墙，灰色的瓦疏落古朴，门前三四层石阶，阶旁静镇着半人高的岩石，透出日久年长的幽寂来。有小僧在阶前清扫，觉察客来，方一抬头，便瞧见一位容姿清丽的年轻香客，不由得一怔，他微微倾身，单手作礼。

王俊凯还礼，他问：“这里可有位佛号清隐的禅师？”

小僧点头，“清隐禅师是我禅知院住持，不知施主何事？”

王俊凯道：“烦请引见。”

小僧迟疑，“您是？”

“来取一样旧物的故人。”

少年这样年轻，瞧着不过十七八岁的年纪，住持何以有一位这样的故人？

小僧一面将少年引到客室，打开拉门，一面心中抱惑，愈发好奇。

“您稍等。”小僧这样说，匆匆小跑离去。

少年在客室中静静等候。

不多时，走廊传来脚步声，有人步履匆匆。少年起身，朝向门外。清隐禅师看到少年，猛地顿足，许久无言。

小僧偷偷打量自家住持的神色。

清隐禅师年逾花甲，自小僧入禅知院以来所知，清隐禅师每日奉佛授法，行事向来稳重沉静，从未露出如此复杂惶然的神情。事实上，方才一听到“故人”二字，清隐便猛然站起，顾不得差点被打翻的茶具，一刻也不曾耽搁，匆匆赶过来。

这是一位怎样的“故人”，这般的年轻，这般的秀美，眉眼间有山樱满开的靡丽，神情却比之山泉清寂。

望着这位年轻人，良久，清隐才轻叹一声。

小僧有心一窥究竟，清隐却侧过脸来，吩咐他：“你先下去吧。”

小僧暗道可惜，却也只得行礼，低头退下。他听到背后的清隐叹息般道：“快三十年过去了，你还是回来了……”

小僧想，大约是自己听错了吧。

 

清隐与王俊凯对面而坐。

岁月侵染之下，清隐须眉已沾染花白，而对面那位三十年前的故人却仍是少年模样，发如乌檀，肤胜初雪，唇红齿白。

庭院池边栽有几株东方兔葵，粉白色的花面垂向水池，宛如自怜。

少年瞧着它们出神。

清隐不由得顺着他的目光望去，接着又感叹自己这般行为的无意义——少年在看什么呢，事实上什么也没有看。

那样目光无意识的停落，不过是岁月过于漫长，渐渐形成出神的习惯，那不过是一种无所适从的消磨时光的方式。

四十多年前，清隐还未剃度，就读于某所佛教系统所设的私立大学，用着宫崎大庭的俗名。忘了是去办什么事，宫崎在一个雪光初亮的清晨，途径祇园町，恰逢一位少年拢着袖，低着头从祇园走出来。

宫崎心中漫不经心地冒出一个猜测：这少年莫不是与祇园艺伎游乐一夜，直至天光初亮才离开？真是个风流矜贵的小少爷。

不，不对……他正要往下猜想。

便是在那时，少年抬起脸，宫崎猝不及防与他四目相对。

宫崎刹那间忘了行动，呆立当场。漫天琼珠碎玉之中，只有无可抑制的心跳，震动天地，犹如春天的惊雷。

多少年过去，宫崎回想起雪日清晨的那一幕，还是忍不住颤栗，往日沉静的心池迅速变得波澜震颤。

也是在后来，宫崎才知道，那道震动自己整个世界的春雷，对于少年来说，几乎与足下踏雪的轻响无异——无力，也微弱。

毕竟，在空寂的时光长河里，他独自跋涉了或许数百年，或许数千年。连同心跳，连同情绪，都埋葬在苍茫大雪中，任是谁也无法窥知他的所思所想。

甚至，他究竟从何而来，去往何方？他究竟是谁？他究竟是……何物？

至今，清隐仍是一无所知。

多年过去，再度重逢，清隐禅师无论如何暗诵禅宗公案，左胸处埋在皮骨之下的凡物仍是剧烈震颤，鲜活得仿佛回到弱冠之年，最后，他只得暗暗苦笑。

少年一如当年神情清冷，如寂寞空庭中的风，丝毫不体察人间疾苦，亦不关心任何儿女心思。

没有人比清隐禅师更深知少年的寡情冷漠。

许久，王俊凯才把目光收回来，用惯常淡淡的语气道：“这里还是与三十年前一样。”

清隐禅师颔首，“是，此处一草一木，都不曾改动过。”

王俊凯心中微微一动，问：“那棵八重樱呢？”

清隐禅师轻叹：“仍是旧时模样，我命人将残败的木桩保留在原处，但多年来，竟是连新芽也不曾发一枝。”

王俊凯直直地望着他：“你是知道的，它不会再发新芽了。为何不撤去？”

清隐禅师双掌合十，“草木有情。”

王俊凯认真地道：“那棵八重樱除外，它连心都没有。”

清隐禅师亦回以诚挚的目光，“八重樱无心，但你呢？你为了这株草木，留驻禅知院十年。”

王俊凯张了张口，良久道：“我不是为他，我是为我姐姐。”

四十多年前，少年将祇园中一位病美人称为“姐姐”。

那时清隐还是宫崎，他见过那病美人的尊容，虽病容恹恹，但风韵中仍含着旧日的风雅。宫崎猜想她健康时必是艳冠八方的美人，使无数男子竟为折腰。

只是听说红颜薄命，纵有惊艳风姿，艺伎生涯里也仅有几年算得上风光体面——这位美人将芳心错许给某位人物，甚至在那人失势之时，为他多方奔走，尽心支援。最终却换得一腔炎凉薄情，美人就此郁郁寡欢，疾病缠身，不多时已形销骨立，渐渐退出祇园最风光的舞台，只退居幕后做些教习艺伎之事。

但最令宫崎大吃一惊的，却是那位病美人的长相，与王俊凯毫无二致，说是双生子也不为过，宫崎起初也十分自然地认为二人是姐弟，但却在病美人一次紧急送医时，得知二人毫无血缘关系，简直大吃一惊。（得益于宫崎坚持不懈的纠缠，那时他与少年已经算得上是“朋友”。）

宫崎满腹疑云。

王俊凯一字一句地警告他：“我确实欺骗了她，声称自己是她失散在外的弟弟。但我希望你能对这件事守口如瓶。”他抓起宫崎的胳膊，“你的血型与她的一致，去，输血。”


End file.
